Siblings
by Kieno0324
Summary: Oliver Eugene Davis doesn't know how to feel about his newest siblings. A visit to England shows him that perhaps, just perhaps, he can get the hang of being a big brother. But not without a little help from his favorite uncle. Sequel to Conversations.


I know you were probably expecting an update on SAW. I'm working on it, I promise! This just kinda happened...you can think of it as a sequel to Conversations if you want. It's not necessary to read it to understand what's going on though. Please read, enjoy, and review!

**Edit:** The first paragraph of the story got deleted for some reason! I have fixed the problem.

* * *

Oliver Eugene Davis always enjoyed going to visit his grandparents in England. He loved sitting by his father on the plane as the man would tell him ghost stories, when his mother wasn't listening that was, and would show him how to use the smaller pieces of equipment. He also loved curling up in his mother's lap when it was time to go to bed and she would hum to him until he fell asleep. The trip this time was completely different. His baby, twin, sisters had traveled with them.

Gene, as his mother called him although his father preferred the full use of his middle name, didn't like his baby sisters. He preferred playing in silence and having time with his parents. The moment his mother and father brought his sisters home everything had changed. It was no longer easy to find a moment of silence. If one baby wasn't crying the other was. Time alone with his parents was even harder to find. The twins both needed attention all the time because they were small. That was what his mother told him at any rate.

When his parents told him they would be traveling to England three weeks after his sister's came home Gene's four year old heart dropped to his feet. He didn't want to think about traveling on a plane with his two new sisters. They cried at the drop of the hat. He didn't want to think about how easily they would cry when the plane left the ground. It was with those thoughts, and two crying babies, that Gene was relieved when he, his mother, and grandmother were in the living room. Gene had seen his father sneak off with his grandfather. The traitor.

"Gene, could you grab your sisters' pacifiers out of their bag? Please?" his mother asked. Gene looked at her before looking at the baby currently crying in her car seat. The purple dress she had on told him she was the older twin, Arianna, while the one dressed in pink, Brianna, was crying in his grandmother's arms. He frowned as their crying grew louder. "Gene?"

Instead of answering his mother he turned to the baby bag on the floor beside where he was standing. He rummaged through the bag until he found two pacifiers one with each of his sisters' names on each one. He walked over to his grandmother and gave her Brianna's pacifier. She smiled at him gently and he returned it shyly before going to his mother. He handed her the other baby's pacifier only for his face to turn bright red when his mother leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You're being such a good big brother, Gene. Thank you so much." she told him with a bright smile. He reached back to scratch the back of his head.

"Welcome, mama." he murmured under his breath. She laughed before becoming distracted by the crying baby once more. Gene felt a frown spread across his face again. He was being a good big brother because he knew that was what his parents wanted from him. He didn't like being a big brother.

"You know, Gene, your dad and grandfather are probably in the study. I'm sure you're getting bored hanging out with all the girls." his grandmother said. He glanced at her before looking at his mother for permission.

"You're right, Luella. You can go find your dad if you want, Gene." his mother told him. He nodded before turning and leaving the room.

When the door closed behind him he paused for a moment. He glanced at the door across from him and could hear his father's voice as well as his grandfather's voice. He studied the door before turning away and walking past the door. He continued past the stairs leading up to the second floor of his grandparents' large house. He stopped at the last door in the hallway before pushing it open to reveal the large library his grandfather had acquired over the many years. He closed the door behind him softly before running over to the window seat built into the largest window in the library.

He climbed onto the cushions and pressed his face against the glass. He grinned as he saw the large saw the large swimming pool behind the house. He could remember his mother teaching him how to swim. He was only allowed to swim when his father was present though. It was his father's rule and his mother made sure Gene followed it. The boy moved his eyes from the pool to the rolling hills of his grandparents' estate. His smile widened even more when he saw the barn standing slightly passed the pool. His grandmother had promised to teach him how to ride a pony when he was five. He hoped she remembered her promise.

'She probably won't.' he thought sadly as he sat back. Gene brushed away the tears forming as he realized even his grandparents were more interested in his baby sisters than him. His father hadn't been able to tell him stories on the plane this time nor had his mother hummed him to sleep. He knew he was getting older, he was already four, but that didn't mean he wanted them to stop so suddenly.

"That's not a happy face." the boy jumped in surprise before looking to his side where the voice had come from. He blinked at the slightly transparent figure that met his eyes. He knew who the ghost was immediately only because of the resemblance to his father. Gene knew if his father had been slightly younger he and the ghost would be identical.

"Uncle Gene." the boy whispered. He felt a gentle breeze ruffle his hair as the ghost smiled at him.

"Hey there, kiddo. What's with the unhappy look?" he asked. Gene studied him for a moment before pulling his knees up to his chest. He was afraid to tell his uncle what was on his mind because he knew the man would go to his father. He had heard his mother talking about how his father could still sometimes communicate with his namesake. Gene didn't want his parents to know he was unhappy about their two newest family members. He knew it would hurt them and that was the last thing he wanted.

"You are too much like your father. Keeping everything locked up and not letting anyone inside." the ghost laughed. Gene glanced at him before turning back so he was staring at his feet as they rested on the cushion of the seat. He could feel his uncle staring at him but remained silent. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Gene just shook his head. He continued to remain silent even as his uncle continued to prod at him. He didn't want to admit that he hated being a big brother. If he admitted that, if only to himself, he felt he would be failing his parents. Gene hated the mere thought of failing his parents in anyway. He glanced at his uncle to see the man was smiling at him gently obviously still waiting for him to speak.

"There's something on your mind, Gene. I can tell. Your father always got that same gleam in his eyes when he was thinking about something hard. If you're afraid I'll tell your mother and father I'll give my promise to keep quiet. It's obvious, though, that you need someone to listen." his uncle said. Gene stared at him before blinking as the tears formed. He could see the surprised look on his uncle's face as the tears fell.

"I have baby sisters now." he whispered softly. He looked up at his uncle as he felt the gentle hand touch the top of his head. The man was still smiling at him as he gently rubbed his head. Gene knew he shouldn't have been able to feel his uncle's touch as the older man was a ghost. That was where Gene was special. He wasn't just able to see ghosts and talk to them but he was able to feel their touch as though they were still alive. He hadn't told his father yet that he already knew his uncle's gentle arms as they held him. He had the feeling it would make his father get that sad look in his eyes that was so rare. Gene had only seen in once before when they visited his uncle's grave.

"I know. I've seen them. They're quite the pair." Gene said with a laugh. The younger boy pouted up at his uncle. He should've known his uncle would also be happy about the addition to the family. "Oh. I see. You're not happy about having your sisters?"

"Mhm. I don't wanna be a big brother. I only do what mama and dad tell me because I know they'll be upset if I don't." he murmured. He blinked as his uncle gently wiped away his tears as they fell.

"Do you want to know a secret?" the man asked. Gene nodded curiously. "I didn't want to be a big brother as your father and I got older. I hated that everyone looked to me when something happened. I always felt like I was being blamed."

"Daddy always said you were a good brother." Gene felt compelled to point out before his uncle could continue. He watched as a gentle smile spread across the other Gene's face.

"I'm glad. It was as we grew older that I realized Noll needed me more than anyone else ever would. I knew I had to be a good big brother because he needed me to protect him whenever I could. Even after mother and father adopted us I knew I had to continue protecting him. It was my job alone. When I accepted that fact I realized being a big brother wasn't so bad. Yes, I had to share my time with Noll whenever we were with mother and father but I realized it wasn't about having one on one time with each other but just being a family. Noll was my little brother and part of my family." Gene told him gently. The younger boy blinked up at him before moving his gaze to the ceiling.

"So…that means that just because mama and dad don't spend a lot of time with me now doesn't mean they don't care." he slowly repeated.

"Right. Babies need a lot of care and attention. Especially when they are the age your sisters are right now. Every time you help your mom or dad you're also helping your sisters. I know you don't hate them, Gene, no matter what you think. Perhaps, you aren't used to them being around and that's okay. It's a huge change. However, they need you now more than ever." the ghost at his side told him gently.

"I'm…their protector." Gene whispered softly. The ghost patted him on the head once more. He glanced at his uncle to watch as he nodded. His eyes went as the man suddenly disappeared. Gene jumped when the door to the library suddenly opened to reveal his mother standing there with a gentle smile on her face.

"I told Noll you were in here. You had your father convinced you had gone swimming by yourself. It's time to wash up for bed." she told him. He stood up and ran over to her to give her a tight hug around her waist. She knelt down beside him and wiped at his eyes. "What were you crying about, sweetie?"

"Nothing important, mama. Can I say good-night to the babies?" he asked. Mai placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"They're already asleep. How about you help me make their bottles for in the morning and you can help me feed them? That way your father can sleep in." she offered. Gene nodded with a bright smile on his face as Mai led him out of the library.

That night Gene had only been asleep for a few moments in his room, his father's old room or so he had been told, when a whining sound woke him up. He sat up in bed rubbing at his eyes. He yawned before the whining sound occurred once more. He looked around confused trying to find out where the sound was coming from. It was getting louder each time it occurred.

'_Your sister needs you._' he blinked at the voice that suddenly resonated in his head. He jumped out of his bed and ran to his door. He opened it as quietly as possible so it wouldn't wake his father. Gene had been caught many times trying to sneak out of his room to get a midnight snack before. He had a more important mission this time. He quietly ran to the room across the hall and opened the door to the nursery his grandparents had put together when he had been born. Gene had been told it was his Uncle Gene's old room.

The sight that met his eyes made him swallow. There was a ghost standing at Arianna's crib looking down on the whining baby. Gene felt protectiveness well inside him when he could hear the fear in those whines. She was scared of the being currently standing at her crib because she didn't recognize them. Gene had to clench his teeth when he heard Brianna also start whining at the unknown intruder.

"She can't help you. Please leave her alone." Gene whispered. The spirit turned to him causing him to blink. He could see the confusion in the ghost's eyes and realized they didn't know they were dead. "It's time to pass on, miss. My Uncle Gene can help you."

"Am I dead?" the spirit asked. Gene swallowed, ready to answer, before jumping as he felt hands on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father and mother standing behind him.

"Yes, you are. It is time to move on. This world is no longer for you." his mother whispered softly. Gene watched as the spirit blinked before nodding. She slowly closed her eyes and disappeared in a soft light. Gene felt a small smile spread across his lips as he watched the lights dance around the room before disappearing out the window.

"What were you doing in here, Eugene?" his father asked as he knelt in front of him. Gene watched as his mother tended to the now crying Arianna. Brianna was no longer making any noise telling him she had already fallen back asleep.

"I had to be a big brother." he told his father simply. The man furrowed his brow before shaking his head at him. Gene squeaked as the man picked him up by holding him under his arm. Gene giggled happily as his father turned toward his mother who was shaking her head exasperatedly at the pair.

"I'm going to put our oldest trouble maker back to bed." Noll told her. Mai nodded with a gentle smile on her face.

"I want a story, dad!" Gene demanded from where he was being held. Noll glanced down at him before nodding.

"For being a good big brother I will tell you one story." the older man said. Gene cheered as he turned towards the door exiting the room.

"No ghost stories before bed! Naru! Naru, are you listening to me?!" Gene's laughter drowned out his mother's distressed calls. If he had looked at his father he would have seen the amused smirk on the man's face. If he had looked closer at the shadows by his door as his father carried him through he would have seen his uncle covering his own laughter as Mai continued to call after Noll.

"_Hey, dad, I know what I want for the New Year."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I want a baby brother."_

* * *

I hope you liked it! I took liberty with the names for the girl twins! Also, please remember to review!


End file.
